El Sinsajo y la Rosa
by HainsWind
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Katniss hubiera logrado infiltrarse en la mansión del presidente Snow? No es un Katniss/Snow pero casi, casi... Oneshot


La oscuridad me envuelve. Aunque puedo reconocer perfectamente las formas gracias a las gafas de visión nocturna, la siento a mi alrededor. Rodeándome, palpándome. Protegiéndome.

La infiltración no ha sido tan difícil como había imaginado. Mientras caminaba por las calles del Capitolio me parecía un sueño muy lejano, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Moviéndome con absoluto sigilo entre los largos pasillos de la residencia, arco en ristre, completamente alerta. Aunque encontrarme aquí viva y entera ha requerido los sacrificios de quienes me cubrían las espaldas. No puedo evitar que las imágenes corran por delante de mis ojos: todo el equipo, y Gale… veo ante mí sus labios repitiendo aquellas últimas palabras, una y otra vez: "Dispárame".

Tengo que centrarme. Tengo que acabar mi misión, mi objetivo, y entonces no le ocurrirá nada. Estaremos a salvo. Y todo acabará.

Mi propia respiración produce un ruido insoportable. Estoy agotada a causa del esfuerzo físico de trepar y deslizarme a través de lugares por los que parecía humanamente imposible avanzar. Pero lo hago, como una autómata, mientras resuena en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza: "Tengo que matarlo. Tengo que matarlo."

Entonces me golpea con dolorosa claridad un intenso olor dulzón, untuoso, que se expande por el pasillo pacientemente, y ese olor se convierte en un odio amargo que me recorre la sangre, más vívido y real que cualquier cosa que haya sentido hacia cualquier persona antes.

El Presidente Snow.

La puerta está entreabierta, las luces tenuemente encendidas. El aroma de las rosas genéticamente manipuladas son un exquisito cebo, señalando: está aquí. Pero no me dejo llevar por la emoción, hay demasiado en juego. Lentamente me acerco a la entrada de la habitación, apenas vislumbrando un escritorio completamente blanco, debe ser un despacho. ¿Estará allí Snow, afectado por el insomnio, desgastado por la guerra? Preparo mi arco. Trago saliva. Inspiro profundamente. Entro en la sala como una exhalación, barriendo todo el perímetro con la mirada, el escritorio, las estanterías, la salida al patio y las rosas, cientos de rosas. Y por fin encuentro aquellos dos afilados glaciares azules. El pelo blanco y el impecable traje, también blanco. Es él. Y estamos solos.

Mi primera reacción es de júbilo. Me permito disfrutarla, pues por primera vez puedo leer en su rostro algo que no sea la indiferente superioridad, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que es. ¿Confusión, miedo? ¿Pensará que soy una ilusión, una pesadilla palpable? La euforia me hace reír entre dientes.

"Sabes que el fuego te ha alcanzado, Snow" le digo con la mirada "Sólo te queda arder".

-Impresionante.

Su expresión se torna de nuevo en una máscara.

-Tenía serias dudas de que pudieras llegar tan lejos. –hace una pequeña pausa, de pie frente al escritorio –Supongo que esto no estaba en los planes de Coin.

Es cierto que me espera un castigo para cuando me encuentre cara a cara con la líder del Distrito 13, pero no quiero sermones, quiero su miedo, quiero súplicas, quiero arrepentimiento.

-Creo que a Coin le bastará con tu cadáver –le respondo.

-Creo que a Coin le bastará con mi puesto –sentencia con una sonrisa.

Es insoportable ver que aún cuando una flecha le apunta directamente al corazón, aún cuando ya está prácticamente muerto es capaz de mostrase burlón. El odio que siento es tan intenso que me ahoga. "Tú me arrebataste a Peeta" pienso, y sé que no hay nada tan valioso para él, nada más que su apestosa piel de serpiente, y que no puedo hacerle daño. No tanto como el que él me ha hecho.

-Es curioso –susurra mientras sus guantes rozan el papel que sujetaba segundos antes y clava sus ojos en los míos, observando mi reacción –que hayas venido a mí cuando la rendición está tan cerca, Sinsajo. Casi es un regalo que mi ejecución sea algo tan… privado.

Guardo silencio. Sé que sólo intenta distraerme e intento ocultar mis dudas, pero ¿rendición? Si siempre he sido fácil de leer para todo el mundo para él soy más transparente aún.

-¿No lo sabes? Los rebeldes han tomado la ciudad. Sólo un escudo humano de refugiados nos protege, y Coin no tardará en usarlo contra mí. –el final de la frase se rompe mientras tose, y un brillo carmesí adorna sus labios y sus dedos.

-No lo creo –no conozco los posibles motivos ocultos del Distrito 13, pero soy su aliada y no son crueles. No pueden serlo. Si Snow piensa que eso puede hacerme cambiar de opinión, está más que equivocado.

-Creía que habíamos acordado no volver a mentirnos.

Le mantengo la mirada y después intento ver a través de su máscara a un hombre derrotado, sin escapatoria. Y dirijo mi mirada hacia el papel de su mesa, preguntándome si de verdad es un comunicado de rendición, si de verdad ha estado escribiendo esta noche la carta que sería su sentencia de muerte.

Ha sido sólo un segundo. Sólo un segundo.

Con un movimiento asombrosamente rápido para alguien de su edad, Snow salva los escasos metros que nos separan y con letal precisión aparta el arco unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que falle el tiro y la flecha se incruste en la pared, inútil. Sin pararme a pensar dirijo mi mano libre al cuchillo de mi cinturón pero entonces me quedo mortalmente quieta porque el presidente Snow me está besando.

Mantengo mis ojos abiertos mientras intento recuperarme del shock, ¿por qué? Noto sus labios firmemente encima de los míos ¿por qué? Esto no tiene sentido, somos enemigos, tengo que matarle. Intento moverme pero sus manos me están inmovilizando en una terrible presa, acercando nuestros cuerpos. El olor dulce de rosas es tan intenso que me asfixia, abro la boca ansiando respirar y su lengua se introduce en mí, dominante, deseando tenerme y no puedo reprimir un gemido. Noto el calor de la sangre, el sabor de la muerte y me inunda el pánico. Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente, mi pulso se acelera, errático. Mis esfuerzos por liberarme son ahora más desesperados, la cabeza me da vueltas y noto como mis dedos intentan aferrase al arco débilmente, hasta que cae al suelo.

Estoy atrapada. Mi cuerpo está entumecido en sus brazos y una mezcla caótica de sensaciones me invaden: miedo, deseo, tristeza, euforia. El sabor dulce y metálico me penetra a través de la piel, se hace parte de mí, lo respiro, lo necesito. ¿Estoy devolviendo el beso? ¿Es real? Ninguna de las veces que besé a Peeta sentí nada parecido. Entonces me doy cuenta, y la comprensión se abre paso con una lentitud desgarradora a través de mi cerebro.

Veneno.

Ya no puedo sostenerme en pie y el presidente Snow me porta gentilmente al suelo. Ahora si abre los ojos, todo lo que puedo ver son esos ojos azules fríos. Tengo frío. Todo está congelado ahora.

-Sabes señorita Everdeen… los antídotos son muy poderosos. –su voz resuena en mi cabeza como en un sueño – Como tuvo el detalle de declarar tu amigo Odair ante la televisión, durante mucho tiempo he usado la intoxicación para librarme de mis enemigos. Cuando usas el antídoto adecuado, es increíble el poder que puedes obtener. El veneno puede ser parte de ti. Parte de la piel, por ejemplo. Parte de la… saliva.

Me aparta unos mechones de la cara. Sus dedos arden contra mi piel, tiene que haberse quitado los guantes. Pero hace frío, mucho frío.

-Katniss Everdeen. Mi chica en llamas.

No soy suya. No soy de nadie. Quiero decírselo, pero no me salen las palabras.

"Vuelve a casa".


End file.
